


McKinley's

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKinley's is the one and only strip club in Lima, Ohio. The owner, g!p Santana, has a complicated thing going on with her most popular dancer, Rachel. It involves lots of sex. As usual, tags form a decent summary of content. All characters are over eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McKinley's

"Yeah, fine. Just get here when you can."

Santana hung up and leaned back in her creaking chair. She rubbed her eyes. It was looking to be a rough night; she'd already had two no-shows and Puck was calling in late. Again. How was she supposed to run a club with no valet?

Honestly, none of this was at all fair. Owning a strip club was supposed to be fucking awesome. Sometimes it was, but most of the time it was struggle and headache and not very much fun at all.

She grabbed the phone again and dialed the front desk. "Hey, Mercedes. Can you grab Finn and put him on valet? Puck's in his own time zone again."

"You got it. Want me to call in Mike to cover Finn?"

"Nah, we should be ok until Puck gets here. It's early."

Her office door bounced open. Santana glared at it until Brittany's head peeked around the corner. She hung up and gestured for the blonde to come in, a slow smile growing on her lips. "What the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

"I'm a fox," Brittany explained. Wrapped around her face was a fox-shaped hood, complete with soft red-tipped ears, and trailing down both sides were arms-length strips of fur ending in gloves shaped like paws. She put her hands in the paws and raised them. "See?"

Santana chuckled. "Quite the striking resemblance. You need something?"

"Two of the stage lights are flickering again." Brittany looked concerned. "Did you forget to pay the electric bill for those two?"

"Dammit." Santana sighed. "The same ones? I had two guys in here supposedly fixing those this morning. I'm so tired of these guys busting my balls." She smiled and sat back. "Not to worry. I'll call them tomorrow and unleash full bitch mode. It should be very therapeutic."

"Make love, not war," Brittany told her seriously, then waltzed out of her office with her paws raised, dancing to the thumping music from out on the floor.

Brittany was a damn good DJ, though it never hurt she danced for tips from the booth when she was able to put a set on auto-pilot. The rarity of seeing her incredible body always drove the crowd wild when it happened. Tight muscles, smooth skin, and moves that—

Her office phone rang again, startling Santana from her Brittany-shaped daydreams. "Leave a message," she barked at the shrilling telephone. It rang insistently in reply. The night was too young for the amount of bullshit she was getting handed. She needed a drink.

Santana ducked out of her office and wandered onto the main floor. McKinley's used to be a high-end restaurant and bar, so the place was plenty spacious. The mirrored walls and low-key red lighting she’d added made it look even more expansive than it was.

The crowd was light, but not bad for the time. In a couple hours the place would be buzzing with testosterone and a particularly vapid brand of conversation unique to strip clubs. As of now, what few guys there were in the house were all stage side, not that she could blame them. The new girl, Quinn, did a slow spin down the pole and Santana had a hard time looking away herself. Rumor had it the blonde had been the head cheerleader in her high school. Santana would be lying if she said the thought didn't get her dick hard.

Behind the bar, Santana slipped around Tina and made a beeline for the liquor. "Oh—hey boss," Tina said. She hurriedly shoved her phone behind the register and made a show of efficiently unloading a crate of freshly cleaned wine glasses.

Santana just hummed in acknowledgement as she grabbed a double shot glass and filled it to the brim with Gran Patrón. One of the perks of ownership: every single one of the hundreds of bottles on the back wall was quite literally hers for the taking.

It went down like smooth, liquid fire. Santana grabbed a lime from the fridge under the bar, quickly bit down and sucked. "Shit, that's _good,_ " she mumbled. She swore she could feel the alcohol numbing her brain already, the swelling anger at everything and nothing wilting away. Much better. She poured herself a glass of Sprite and relaxed against the bar. Good tequila was her one true love.

Santana turned around just in time to see Quinn drop her top on stage. She hissed softly and took a sip of Sprite. Seeing her employees naked was par for the course, but Santana wasn’t sure she could hide just how hard she was perving on Quinn’s ass at the moment. In her defense, the ass on that white girl was unreal. Santana licked her lips, idly imagining Quinn’s tight, pink nipples in her mouth.

"New girl's pretty hot, huh?" Rachel purred. Her warm arm slid behind Santana’s back, but the sudden touch was like chilled lightning.

"I, uh." Santana sputtered. Another sip bought her time. "She seems to be doing okay."

Rachel laughed quietly, a soft golden sound. "Calm down, _mamacita_. You can look all you want. You just can’t touch." Discreetly, she palmed the front of Santana’s jeans. "Looks like I don’t have too much to be worried about, anyway."

"Yeah? Keep checking." Santana smirked.

"Why?" Rachel teased. She rubbed Santana’s soft dick through her jeans and leaned up, her lips brushing Santana’s ear. "What am I gonna find, baby?"

Santana groaned. She wanted to push Rachel down to her knees, shove her cock in her mouth right here behind the bar counter, and she knew Rachel would go for it. The tiny brunette would probably get off on sucking Santana's dick with customers twenty feet away and Tina shocked into silence beside her. Rachel leaned toward submissive, got off on being called a slut, getting bent over Santana's office desk and spanked, so an exhibition kink wouldn't be a surprise. But another time, and definitely another place. "Not out here," Santana bit out.

There wasn’t much in the way of secrets in this place. It was common knowledge that Santana had a dick, and it was common knowledge that her and Rachel’s relationship was far more complicated than employer and employee. Nonetheless, she was running a legitimate business, and fooling around with employees in public was about as dumb a move as she could make as the owner.

Brittany’s sultry voice over the speakers filled the air as Quinn’s set drew to a close. "Up next, please welcome to the stage McKinley’s very own—Starr. Get those singles ready, gentlemen."

Santana grabbed a handful of Rachel’s ass before giving it a sharp pat. She grinned. "Go do your thing, baby."

"Stick around and watch,” Rachel suggested, trailing her hand down Santana’s back. "I want to dance for you."

Rachel blew her a kiss as she circled around the bar. She took her time walking to the stage, ass swaying with each step in a way that made Santana forget to blink. Rachel’s skimpy dress, a gold, glittery, skintight affair, clung to her curves so tight she might as well be naked. It barely covered her ass. For a moment, Santana had half a mind to say _fuck it_ and join the customers stage side for a close-up view of Rachel peeling it off. She took a gulp of cold Sprite and swished it through her teeth, giving her head a little shake. This girl was going to be the end of her.

Santana settled back against the bar. "Tina, favor?"

The girl looked up from her phone. "Sure, boss."

"Another shot of Gran for me."

"You got it."

Once that was down, Santana edged toward the shadows at the end of the bar. She leaned against the back counter and watched as Rachel went to work.

The song was some top-twenty nonsense with banal lyrics, but it had a tight beat, and Rachel Berry was nothing if not a stellar performer. Rachel spun around the pole, slow and smooth, a light smile on her lips. She lifted her leg, kicked it up, dress riding up her tanned thigh. Santana would never understand how such a tiny girl had legs that went on for miles.

Dollar bills landed on stage one after the other as Rachel teased her way into hearts and wallets of stageside customers. She pushed down the shoulder straps of her dress, far enough to reveal the swells of the tops of her breasts. Santana joined the customers in leaning in, just a little closer.

Rachel circled the pole, slowly. She managed to catch Santana's hungry gaze across the room, and a small, private smile, closer to a smirk, graced her lips. The beat thumped heavy in the air as Rachel laid herself out on her back on the stage floor, kicking her legs up, spreading them wide to show off the lacy thong just barely covering her pussy. Santana groaned softly to herself, imagining those thighs around her neck, flexing as she made Rachel come with just her tongue.

"Shit," Santana mumbled. She reached down to adjust her rapidly growing cock in her jeans, trying to make room for the thickening shaft. "Every fucking time…"

A voice to her left startled her. "How does she do it?"

Santana glanced to see Quinn downing a shot at the bar. The blonde either hadn't noticed her self-adjustment or chose to ignore it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I was up there shaking my ass for ten minutes and I got five dollars. Starr is up there for two minutes now and…well." Quinn gestured emptily. Santana chuckled, noticing the stage floor was covered in singles. There were probably a couple other denominations in there as well.

"It's pretty simple," Santana said. "She's able to make every single guy up there believe she wants to fuck them senseless. That she's stripping just for them. Guys literally throw money at girls they think want to ride their dicks."

Quinn sighed in frustration. "They're pigs."

"They're your paycheck," Santana corrected. "Look, I know you're new at this. Have you considered asking around for advice?"

Quinn shook her head. Santana pursed her lips. The look in her eyes was too familiar. The blonde believed she was just passing through, was too good for this place, was just doing this to make a couple bucks until she moved on to something better. Maybe she was, but if she wanted to make more than that couple bucks—for herself, and the club—she needed an attitude adjustment.

"Look," said Santana. "Starr's name is Rachel. You've probably noticed she's McKinley's resident diva, and she has one hell of a bitch mode, but she's also a very nice, thoughtful girl underneath it. You should try and talk to her. She started out exactly where you are now."

Quinn smiled, sighed. "Thanks, Santana." She got up and headed back out to the floor, leaving Santana alone to watch the last of Rachel's show. Just in time—Rachel was peeling the dress down the rest of her body, shimmying her ass as she pushed it down her hips. She let the gold fabric pool at her feet. With no bra, she was left with just that skimpy thong. Santana wanted to rip it off with her teeth.

Her dick throbbed insistently in her jeans as Rachel dropped to her knees, traced up her body with her hands. She cupped her tits, pulled at her nipples and bit her lip as she smiled. From there she dropped to all fours, crawling across the stage to give some personal attention to her tippers. She'd greet them with a grin, ask their names, all the while shaking her perfect ass with the beat for the guys across the stage—and Santana.

By the time it was over, Santana was literally in pain. She had a raging erection throbbing hard against her thigh, trying to punch through her jeans, and she couldn't fix it without shoving her hand down her pants. She set the glass on the counter and walked slowly back to her office, nearly doubling over. "Fucking…goddammit," she hissed. She barely managed to keep a straight face as she stalked past Tina. Once she made it to her office, she unbuckled her belt and shoved her hand down into her boxers, throwing her head back in relief as she brought her cock up flat against her belly.

With a jolt she realized the door to her office was still open. She glanced over her shoulder and kicked it shut with her heel. Fist still wrapped around her dick, she leaned back against the door and pumped her shaft with a couple sharp tugs. She bit down on her lip, hard, trying to figure out whether she should chase down Rachel and have her handle this or take care of it herself. Santana couldn't blame Rachel entirely; it was her own fault she was such a fucking horndog.

It probably wouldn't take long. Santana pushed her pants down her hips a bit, reached down to cup her balls. They were sensitive, heavy with cum as she rubbed her palm against them. "Fuck," she groaned softly.

A gentle knock on the door sent Santana flying halfway across the small office. She tugged her jeans up and fumbled with the belt. "Yes?" she barked out. The door wasn't locked; hopefully whoever it was knew that to Santana, a closed door and a locked door were one and the same.

"Hey, boss." Rachel's sultry voice pierced the door and stole Santana's breath. "Got a sec?"

Santana finished buckling her belt and went to open the door. Rachel was leaning against the doorframe, back in her tight gold dress—well, nearly. She had the top pushed down to her waist, arms crossed under her bare breasts.

Santana stared at her tits, helplessly, and just swallowed. Rachel just giggled. "Listen," the dancer whispered. "I saw you hobbling your way back here. I have to go do a dance for a customer real quick, but I will be _right_ back to take care of you, okay?"

Santana groaned. "How long?"

"A couple songs, that's all." Rachel leaned up to her, her voice a soft breath next to Santana's ear. "I want that hard dick in my mouth so bad, baby, you have no idea. Keep it ready for me to suck?"

Santana moaned, nearly blind with lust as Rachel clutched the thick bulge of her shaft through her jeans. Without taking time to think about it, she pulled Rachel inside her office and pushed her down to her knees, back to the wall. Santana unzipped her fly. Rachel squeaked softly but stayed where Santana put her. "Baby," she hissed, "he's waiting, I can't— _mmfff_ …"

Santana shoved her cock between Rachel's lips, plunging into her mouth mid-word. "He can wait a little longer," Santana grunted. "Long enough for me to fuck your slutty mouth.” Rachel moaned her acquiescence around her cock and sucked, curled her tongue around the shaft. Santana leaned out to check the hall—vacant—and braced herself on the doorframe. She pushed her cock further into Rachel's mouth, sighing in pleasure as the brunette's sucking lips took her in. She paused at the opening of Rachel's throat before grabbing Rachel's head in both her hands, pressing her firmly to the wall, and thrusting forward with her hips, hard.

" _Mmmffff_ ," Rachel groaned, low and long, letting Santana fuck deep into her throat with a few rough thrusts. Santana buried her cock in Rachel's mouth, down to the hilt, and paused, Rachel's nose pressed hard against her rough pubic hair, her cockhead lodged firmly a couple inches down Rachel's tight throat. Rachel swallowed, whimpered hungrily around her dick. Santana fucked her mouth with shallow thrusts once, twice, thrice, before she came. Her cock jerked, and she shot her load down Rachel's throat, pulse after pulse of hot cum spurting from her dick. Rachel swallowed every drop.

Santana pulled out, all at once, and stepped back, her cock standing proud and shining with Rachel's spit.

Rachel panted, stood on shaky legs. "Fuck," she whispered, wiping at her mouth. "Do you know how fucking wet I am right now?"

Santana stepped in to kiss her, her dick pressing hot and hard against Rachel's thigh. "Go do your dance," she murmured, "but hurry back."

Rachel leaned up into the kiss, licked into Santana's mouth, nearly vibrating with arousal. "Forget the dance," she said. " _Fuck_ me, Santana! Please!"

"Don't think so." Santana made no effort to hide her smugness; it was extraordinarily hard to turn the tables on Rachel like this. "I mean, if you want to piss off one of your customers, I'll absolutely fuck you right here and now, but who knows how much he might tip…"

Rachel sighed and Santana smacked her butt. "Go hustle," she said, urging Rachel out the door. She closed it on the brunette before she had a chance to turn back.

Remembering to lock it this time, Santana went to her chair and took a seat. She took her cock in her fist and closed her eyes, grinning at how it was slick from Rachel's throat. Beat spitting on her own palm for sure. She jerked off, slowly, careful not to get herself too close. She needed to stay hard, not come all over herself and risk greeting a horny Rachel Berry with a soft dick.

She barely managed it, and by the time that same knock sounded on her door, she was panting, having imagined a lot of different ways to fuck Rachel when she got back. She whimpered as she removed her hand from her dick. She barely had the presence of mind to realize it could be someone besides Rachel. "Busy, what is it?" she called out, voice clipped.

"You're about to get a lot busier," Rachel replied through the door.

Santana nearly tripped over herself rushing to the door. She yanked a giggling Rachel inside and closed the door, locking it with a click. "Miss me?" Rachel teased.

 Santana answered her with a kiss, rough and deep, and Rachel melted into her arms, moaning softly into Santana's mouth.

"How was the dance?" Santana teased, nipping at Rachel's neck. "You come all over his dick?"

Rachel snorted. She wrapped her arms around Santana. "That little thing he had poking me in the back? Hardly. I need a _real_ dick, baby, I need it so bad…"

Santana guided Rachel's hand to her cock, biting her lip as the brunette's small hand closed around her shaft and tugged. "How's that one?" she murmured. "Big enough for a slut like you?"

"Perfect," Rachel answered. She dropped to her knees, practically purring as she licked her way up Santana's shaft, from her balls to the head. Santana groaned and threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair, content to let Rachel drive this time. Rachel teased her way around Santana's dick, licking and sucking but never taking more than her cockhead into her hot mouth for a quick suck. She grinned up at Santana before burying her face in her balls. Licking at her sac, she moaned as Santana's cock jerked untouched where it rested across her face.

Rachel took one testicle into her mouth, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin surrounding it. Santana lived for having her balls licked, and this was sending her _reeling_. "That's it," she panted. "Suck my balls, like a good whore."

Rachel hummed into Santana's balls, gently sucked the other testicle into her mouth. Santana's balls were pretty big if you asked her, but Rachel somehow managed to hold them both in her mouth, her lips stretched wide with the effort. Rachel licked at her sac as best she could with her mouth so full, sliding her tongue around and sucking rhythmically. Santana pressed her cock down against Rachel's face; it stretched, hot and throbbing, past her forehead. Santana just thought Rachel looked really fucking hot with a set of balls shoved in her mouth, stretching her lips and cheeks, and a big cock pressed against her pretty face.

With one last suck Rachel let Santana's spit-soaked balls drop from her lips, grinning as she gave them a lengthy lick. "Do it again," Rachel said. "Please."

"Sure, but what?"

"Throw me against the wall, or your desk, or something so I can't pull away," Rachel said, "and fucking…fuck my mouth until I can't breathe."

"Fucking…come here. Sit." Santana guided Rachel to sit her ass on the floor, her back and her head pressed to Santana's tank of a desk. The tiny brunette grinned and opened her mouth wide, pushed her pink tongue out, breathing heavy as Santana stepped up to her, cock hard in her fist. "You a slut for my dick or what?" Santana breathed. "Fuck, Rachel."

"Would I be begging you to fuck my mouth if I wasn't a slut for your big fucking cock?" Rachel teased. "I want it down my throat, Santana." Rachel arched her neck, fingers trailing down her throat. "All the way down here. You know I can't choke on it, but you'd better try to make me."

Santana slapped her dick across Rachel's face. "What a little cockslut," she added. Rachel blinked, her dark eyes and parted lips showed her just how much that turned her on. Santana pushed her dick into Rachel's mouth, but not far, just enough to tease her. She pulled back out, cock wet with spit, and slapped her dick off Rachel's cheek, twice, then once on the other side.

Santana grinned. "Open your mouth."

Rachel opened her mouth, extended her tongue, and Santana grunted as she slapped that with her heavy cock, too. Her cockhead was leaking precum liberally, and she switched between rubbing it against Rachel's soft tongue, leaving streaks of it, and striking her tongue with her cockshaft. She dickslapped Rachel's face a few more times, wanting to memorize the look of raw fucking arousal in Rachel's eyes every time she did, before she decided she'd teased the poor girl enough.

With no warning, she set her cockhead on Rachel's tongue, just inside her mouth, leaned over her, bracing herself on her desk, and _pushed_ with her hips, _hard_ , fucking her dick into Rachel's mouth and down into her throat in one rough thrust, landing with her balls pressed firmly against Rachel's chin. Rachel immediately choked on her cock, throat convulsing around her shaft at the sudden intrusion. Santana quickly tried to pull out, worried she'd gone too far, but Rachel just met her eyes and nodded, sucking to keep Santana's cockhead in her mouth. "Sorry," Santana whispered, before adding, "Good girl."

Rachel smirked around the cock in her mouth, sucked so hard her cheeks hollowed. Santana grunted and started fucking her mouth, shallow thrusts at first, not that fast—just setting a pace. She used about half her cock, enjoying the way Rachel's pouty lips stretched to take her shaft inch by inch. Soon Santana took Rachel's head in her hands, threading her hair in her fingers, and Rachel mewled excitement around her dick, ready to get her throat fucked. "Swallow my cock, Rachel," Santana said, slowly feeding her more and more of her thick shaft. "Come on, deepthroat my dick." Santana felt her cockhead arrive at the opening of Rachel's throat and arched up slightly, pushed with her hips, groaning as she felt her dick slide home into Rachel's tight, swallowing throat.

"Good girl," Santana gasped, shakily. She nearly came there, so she took a moment, just letting her cock sit in Rachel's throat before neatly sliding out. She set her cockhead on Rachel's tongue, let the girl breathe through her nose for a minute. Then she pressed the back of Rachel's head to her desk to keep the girl from pulling away from her cock, and she let loose.

Santana fucked her throat with rough, quick thrusts, burying her entire shaft in Rachel's mouth on each push. Her heavy balls slapped roughly against Rachel's chin. Rachel moaned under the assault, swallowing around Santana's dick as best she could. "Holy shit," Santana groaned. She was going to come soon, and it was going to be a lot. She gritted her teeth and pounded away at Rachel's hot mouth, nearly seeing stars at how fucking good Rachel's sucking mouth felt around her cock, how her tight throat convulsed around her cockhead every time it pushed down into her gullet. And the sounds, the rough, slick-wet sounds of Rachel's mouth and throat getting slammed with cock, were driving her crazy.

_Gluk. Gluk. Gluk._

_Mmffff. Mm-hm._

_Gluk. Gluk. Gluk._

She kept it up as long as she could, only pulling back to let Rachel breathe. Rachel became a panting mess, spit drooling down her chin, but she sucked at Santana's cock like it was her purpose in life, ensuring Santana faced her own assault. Her balls tightened threateningly, and she felt her orgasm approaching like a freight train as she throatfucked Rachel. "I'm gonna cum," Santana huffed. "Right down your throat. Fucking drink it, Rachel, like a good slut. Drink my cum."

Santana buried her cock in Rachel's throat, all the way down, balls pressed tight against her chin, and she came. Spurt after heavy spurt, she shot her load of thick cum into Rachel's swallowing throat. Somehow it felt like a heavier load than the one before. She backed out a little, then a little more, and Rachel opened her mouth wide as Santana shot onto her pink tongue, laying thick white ropes across it. She finished by letting a couple drops of cum land on Rachel's lips and cheek before wiping her cockhead on her chin.

Santana composed herself, stepping back on shaky legs as Rachel swallowed the rest of Santana's load.

"That was fucking hot," Rachel panted. She wiped at her mouth, then again, before standing up and finding the Kleenex on Santana's desk. "Messy," she admitted, wiping at her face with a couple tissues, "but really hot." Balancing herself against the desk, Rachel pulled her thong down and kicked it off. The fabric was dark, soaked with Rachel's arousal, and Santana's gaze tripped up find Rachel's pussy slick and dripping. She licked her lips.

"I'm thinking you need to sit on my face," Santana rasped. "Like, now."

"Oh? No arguments here." Rachel grinned. "It won't take much," she admitted. "I don't know why getting my mouth fucked turns me on so much but it really, really does."

"It's 'cause you're a kinky bitch. No mystery there, really."

Rachel shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

Santana laughed and took her hand, walking her to the small leather couch on the far wall. She climbed on and stretched out across it on her back, pulling Rachel to climb on over her. The tiny dancer threw a leg over Santana's body and carefully perched herself over Santana's head, lowering her pussy over Santana's mouth. Santana could smell the heavy scent of her, and she grinned as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's thighs and urged her downward.

Santana licked into her soaked folds, humming at the familiar, tangy taste of Rachel on her tongue. "You taste so good," she murmured, dipping her tongue in to find more of her arousal. She didn't have a secret weapon to giving awesome head, like Rachel's lack of a gag reflex, but she'd always gotten by just fine with raw talent.

Santana fucked Rachel's opening with her tongue, humming into her pussy as more arousal flooded her mouth. She licked at her folds, sucked them lightly into her mouth, and it wasn't long before Rachel's clit was throbbing. Santana tapped it with her tongue, grinning at the moans she was coaxing from Rachel.

She took Rachel's clit into her mouth, toying with it, sucking too gently, and then she started all over again with tongue fucking Rachel's pussy. She worked Rachel up into a panting, groaning mess all over again, slowly, because she wanted Rachel to see her precious fucking stars when she finally came. Her cue arrived when Rachel started grinding her pussy roughly against Santana's mouth, likely unconsciously, her hips jerking lightly, breathing erratic.

Santana sucked Rachel's clit, lashed it with her tongue, tapping out a rhythm that had Rachel's thighs flexing.

Rachel came hard, hands threading in Santana's hair, her back arching as she pushed down against Santana's mouth. She had the presence of mind, somehow, not to scream, and Santana counted herself lucky—Rachel was exceedingly vocal when she came. Rachel's girl cum flooded Santana's chin, hot and slick, as Santana drew her out, guided her through with gentle licks at her clit until Rachel lifted her sensitive pussy away from Santana's mouth.

Rachel stretched out over Santana's body to lay with her, smiling as their legs tangled together. Santana was still wearing all her clothes somehow, but she appreciated the warmth of Rachel. She wrapped an arm around the brunette's back, her fingers drawing idle arcs across the soft skin of Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel kissed her, humming at the taste of herself on her lips. "I wish we could stay back here, but we both should probably get back to work," she admitted.

"Easy for you to say." Santana thrust lightly with her hips, pressing her hard cock against Rachel's thigh.

"Again?" Rachel giggled when she felt it. "How? You already came twice."

Santana shrugged. "You know my dick has never played by the rules. You up for it?"

Rachel grinned in answer. She sat up and straddled Santana's lap, reaching under her to pull Santana's cock out. Hand wrapped around the base of her shaft, Rachel shifted herself into position, poised to sit on her dick. She spent a moment rubbing her cockhead through the lips of her pussy, teasing Santana by taking just the tip into her opening before sliding it through her folds again. Santana was close to letting a whine escape her lips when Rachel finally lowered herself fully, taking all of Santana's thick shaft in her pussy.

Santana's hands flew to Rachel's hips. She hissed out a breath at the tight heat enveloping her dick, couldn't hold back a moan when Rachel lifted and lowered herself, setting a slow pace as she fucked herself on Santana's cock.

"Come on," Santana murmured. "Show me how a cockslut rides dick, Rachel."

Rachel grinned and rocked a little faster. Gaze focused on Santana's chest, Rachel soon unbuttoned Santana's shirt and pulled her bra down, exposing her tits. Santana's grip on Rachel's hips tightened as Rachel cupped her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples. The pleasure seemed to come from everywhere at once. Santana moaned, arching up into Rachel. "Feels good," she said softly. "I love it when you play with my tits. And you, baby, you look so fucking hot riding my dick."

Rachel smiled and picked up her pace, going from rocking to bouncing, sending her bangs flying from her forehead with each thrust down on Santana's cock. Rachel's own tits shook with her rhythm. She braced herself on Santana's shoulders, a look of concentration on her face as she chased another release. They were pressed for time, were already out of it really, so once they started Rachel pushed hard and fast.

"I'm gonna cum," Rachel said suddenly, her brow pinched. "Fill me up, please, Santana. I want to feel you cum in me."

Santana smirked. "Don't you worry, baby, I've been saving this load for your slutty pussy. Gonna fill you up with my cum, maybe send you back out on the floor with my cum dripping from your pussy, down your thighs. Let everyone see what a slut you are."

Santana's words sent her over the edge, a sigh of pleasure spilling from Rachel's lips as she came. Her pussy tightened rhythmically on Santana's cock, and Santana's balls tightened before she followed Rachel. Santana thrust with her hips, arching up as she shot her load into Rachel's clenching cunt, ropes of hot cum filling Rachel's pussy. "Holy shit," she puffed. "Rachel, _fuck_."

Once they'd come down, Rachel collapsed onto Santana's chest with a shaky sigh, not bothering to pull Santana's cock from her pussy.

"I don't want to move," Rachel confessed. Santana just wrapped an arm around her again, pressed a kiss to her temple.

They spent a moment in silence, just letting their bodies cool down together. Santana's office phone rung shrilly, and Rachel jumped in Santana's arms. "It's so loud," she complained. "And very, very sudden."

"You get used to it." She tapped Rachel's side. "I need to take the call, I've already ditched one tonight."

"Okay. I'll clean up and get back out on the floor." She kissed Santana's lips. "See you out there, baby."

Santana made it to the phone while Rachel dressed herself. "Thank you for calling McKinley's, this is Santana."


End file.
